The Mass
by Chief Totem
Summary: Connor is aboard one of the ships lucky enough to sail to Paris at the end of the American Revolution. While on board he meets a woman, hired to keep the crew 'company' on their long journey, and finds more than one reason to enjoy expeditions. AU


**Day One**

**1783**

Connor looked out toward the sea and back to the land which he had lived for years with pride. The war was long, tiring, and left many weary and alone. However, it gave everyone who fought for the land, who died for the land, a good feeling knowing it wouldn't be in vain.

Then they thanked God for them not being British.

Twenty seven ships were heading to Paris to end this thing. On one of the boats was Benjamin Franklin, one of the people representing America for the treaty signing. But Connor would not be on his, or anyone's boat who would be there on this day. He was going to be accompanying different Americans on trading ships. They were planning on getting goods into the New World as soon as possible.

"Connor?" A voice with a heavy French accent spoke.

Connor turned to his friend, Stephane Chapeau, with bag handles curled in his fingers. "You ready my friend?"

"Quite." Connor stated.

"Come on then, we have a long way to France."

Connor grabbed his bags and walked onto the ship carrying him three months away from his home.

"You know I must say," Stephane spoke. "I am excited to see Paris. I might want to stay. I heard it was beautiful."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "You seem excited to leave this land so quickly."

Stephane shook his head. "Not like that," he said. "We'll see how it looks first."

They both smiled and brought their things below decks.

* * *

The two were on the ship for thirty minutes. Turns out they got there early. It was strange to see not many people were on the boat when they had already packed. During the time waited Stephane had retreated to his room, and Connor was looking over the boat. Despite the fact his job was to trade, he had never been on a ship before, so he was excited to see all the parts of this boat. The perfect ship to take a tour on was the USS Massachusetts, or The Mass, named for where it was constructed.

The ship was very large, held many cannons for defense, and carried rooms and boxes of muskets and pistols. They have made the ship to carry precious cargo, and hired a crew they knew would protect it.

Connor looked toward the middle of the ship and noticed the captain. "Everyone down below! We are ready to set sail."

Connor originally ignored it until the captain walked toward him. "You! I don't recognize you."

Connor turned to look at him. "Connor Kenway sir."

The captain's face wrinkled. "Connor. Strange name. You look too dark to be a European."

Connor shot the captain a stern look. It was almost immediate that he stepped back. "Nevertheless, unless you are part of the crew I need you below deck."

Connor nodded and started his walk below decks.

"Wait!" A voice shouted into the wind. Another French woman no doubt. Connor could tell by the accent. He turned to see a woman running with a pack on her back, and two more turned her palms red.

Connor rushed over to help her, indirectly spitting on the captain's orders. As soon as he was close enough so she could feel his presence, she dropped the bags. He still couldn't see her face as she was facedown, taking huge breaths in and out.

"Miss, are you okay?" Connor asked, not knowing what to do.

"Fine… now." She breathed again. "Merci."

She looked up at him. Her dark, hazel eyes matched with her caramel complexion. As she stood her long dark, raven hair coupled with braids fell beneath her shoulders. Connor's eyes refused to move from her, his brain was enjoying it too much.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked her.

"Paris."

Connor nodded. "I will see to it your bags are put in the right place."

She stood and took deep breaths in and out. "Oui. Merci mon ami."

The woman walked away, her body twisting and stretching as she walked below decks. Connor still clutching her bags.

* * *

"Stephane." Connor spoke as he walked into his room.

The ship was now sailing full breeze into the Atlantic Ocean. No one was topside except for the crew, and the New World was putting on its pants, getting ready to meet the rest of the world.

"Ah Connor, exploring the ship I see."

"No." Connor searched through his drawers to find the writing pad he was asking him to hold.

"Oui. Well what took you so long?"

"A woman needed help with her bags. Strange, she didn't seem to look like a crew member, or anyone belonging on a ship like this for that matter."

"Ah, probably one of the women who were hired to keep the crew and sailors 'company' on the expedition. They will have to stay at all of the stops we make, like the Caribbean, Spain and the grand prize, France. It will be about a year long but it is good money."

Connor nodded at Stephane and thanked him before leaving his room.

* * *

"Connor, could you help me?" A man asked.

"Sure Toby, what seems to be the problem?"

Toby nodded. "Nothing big really, could you help me pass out these notes," Toby handed him a couple of papers. "They are scheduled stops, I was supposed to get this done a couple hours ago but I was slacking off."

Connor told him sure, and walked to each of the rooms. After a while of passing out schedules he walked to a room and noticed a woman with long dark braids sitting in the chair.

"Excuse me."

The woman gave an annoyed sigh. "Sorry, but I'm about to go to sleep you missed your chance, I will see you tomorrow."

Connor furrowed his brow. "No, I have something to give you."

She turned and her expression softened. "Toutes mes excuses. Qu'avez-vous besoin?"

Connor gave her a dazed looked. "I'm sorry, I don't-"

"What do you need?" She said in a sympathetic tone.

He handed her the paper. She gave it a quick look and nodded. "Merci."

"Sure."

He started to walk away but he was stopped. "I realized I haven't properly introduced myself. Aveline de Grandpre."

He shook her hand. "Connor Kenway."

She smiled as he spoke to her. "Well, Connor," she spoke his name with an incredible amount of sweetness, enough to break even him down a little. "Perhaps I will see you later."

Aveline gave him one last wink and walked back into her room.

Even Connor admitted in his mind. She was very good at her job.

* * *

**See you all later. **


End file.
